


Spy Date

by QueenOfPlotTwists



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Annoyed Bakura, Author regrets nothing!, Bakura gets roped into this, Bakura is a sexy thief when he wants to be, Boys Dating, Carnival Games, Darkshipping if you squint - Freeform, Dating, Drabble, Inspired by short comic, Jealousy, Librashipping, Slive of life, Spying on your siblings date is fun, Stubborn Yami, Summer Festivals, Title Sucks/Story's better, Yami/Atem is a Mother Hen, Yami/Atem is a stubborn brat when he wants to be, Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPlotTwists/pseuds/QueenOfPlotTwists
Summary: The Domino High End of School Summer Festival was in full swing.Not that Bakura could actually enjoy any of it, as he was currently camped out behind a bush humoring, Yami, whom he was all but convinced was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Well, no one said he couldn't have a little fun, right?Yu-Gi-Oh June Prompts 2020 ChallengeWeek One: Fire/Day 8: Summer
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh June 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770298
Kudos: 5





	Spy Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had in my head ever since I fond this thief shipping short on Pintrest: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324751823133453914/ uploaded by Faun Tassie  
> I man come on? How cute is Bakura's face!  
> Plus I can totally see Atem in Mother-Hen/Protective Older Brother Mode spying on Yugi's date no matter who its with (and totally hating the idea of Yugi dating at all. XD) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Loosely based on the comic listed above i found on pintrest uploaded by Faun Tasie, not sure if its hers but just in case. Oh and i don't own Yugioh so don't bother.

Spy Date

The Domino High End of School Summer Festival was in full swing: lantern lights hung high and bright above, carnival games advertised easy wins and stuffed animals as prizes, and the intoxicating smell of baked goods, fried foods and soft drinks perfumed the air with all thing delicious and delectable.

Not that Bakura could actually _enjoy_ any of it, as he was currently camped out behind a bush humoring, Yami, whom he was all but convinced was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Now normally, Bakura would be amused even entertained by the normally proud and confident former Pharaoh losing his sanity in what could only be defined as a train wreck of epic proportions. This time, however, it was just annoying.

“Pharaoh,” Bakura groaned a nickname he only used when he was annoyed or cross with Yami. If he wasn’t he’d have called him Princess.

“Yes, Bakura?” Yami asked adjusting his binoculars and not even turning to look at him.

“Why exactly are we doing this again?” Bakura groaned, slouched, only half glaring at the on-the-verge-of-insanity pharaoh who was currently spying on his Hikari through a pair of binoculars. Or rather spying on his _date_ with the, in Ryou’s words not his, “mocha-skinned Adonis on a red motorcycle” aka Marik. The two of them were currently setting the record for most carnival wins ever if the giant pile of stuffed animals literally overflowing their Noah’s ark of a wagon was any indication. Damn, the brat liked games even more than the Pharaoh did.

The latest win, Marik’s doing, earned Yugi a stuffed Kuriboh toy and Marik a kiss on the cheek that turned him a pink color that should’ve been impossible with that brown skin.

Yami squeezed his binoculars so hard his knuckles turned white. “We are here,” he growled pulling away from the binoculars to snarl at the cute couple. “To ensure my hikari’s safety.”

“From what? Junk food?” Bakura retorted, even more annoyed. He was never one for public places and gatherings but hell they could at least enjoy themselves while they were stalking the two teeth rottingly sweet teens, who were now laughing and pointing out the rides they wanted to do on.

“We are observing Yugi’s public interactions with his,” Yami paused, chocked as if the word made him nauseous “date, and making sure nothing happened between them that may not be appropriate.”

“You know that’s just a fancy way of staying stalking ‘cause you don’t like his boyfriend right?”

“Is not!” Yami protested.

Bakura flipped open his phone suddenly grateful Ryou made him get one (if only to have a way to track him case things went missing and he needed an alibi) and pulled up the definition of “stalking” and shoved it in Yami’s face.

The Pharaoh pouted and returned to his not-stalking, a very visible twitch above his left eye, an obvious sign that he had no comeback and was frustrated about it.

Bakura sighed. It was impossible to argue with the Pharaoh when he was in mother-hen mode. “I really don’t know why you’re so protective. Yugi’s a big boy, and if he can handle, shadow games, at least half a dozen near death experiences, a battle with a literal demonic god, and worse of all,” Bakura paused to shudder and grimace like he’d swallowed something awful. “Kaiba, than he can certainly take care of himself.”

Yami’s eye twitched again. “Like you’re one to talk I see the way you glare at Malik when he’s with Ryou.”

“Hey!” Bakura shot up indignant. “I have a _right_ to be protective! Ryou’s dating a full-fledged psychopath! Your hikari’s just banging Marik.”

Yami growled like an angry cat and purposely chose to ignore that comment. Then he snorted. “Well, it looks like their done with the games so maybe later we can ‘stalk’ them as you called it to lunch and the house of mirrors and maybe on one of those roller coasters, you know,” there was a chuckle in his voice like he was making a joke. “Like an evil date.”

Bakura whirled towards him.

 _Wait...._ his brain suddenly scrambled and he couldn’t be sure but his cheeks suddenly felt hot.

He stared at Yami who was still spying. _Is he saying this is…_

His face definitely felt hot now _A...date!?_

“Well,” Yami corrected. “I mean it would be a date if we were actually dating.”

Bakura almost fainted. _Damn these teenage hormones_! He glared up at Yami, taking note of the smirk on his handsome face. _Oh, if he thinks he’s getting away with this..._ a wicked smile curled Bakura’s lips and he switched to a brawny air oozing confidence and casualness.

“Well, that’s a shame,” he turned around so he was leaning against the bush with his arms behind his head. “Because if it was a _date_ , I would think you’d want to more than just spy on Yugi’s happiness.”

That seemed to catch his attention and Yami blinked at him, either intrigued or disturbed he could not tell, but Bakura enjoyed catching him off guard. “What do you mean?”

Bakura’s smirk widened and he slid closer to the former prince enjoying the shiver that suddenly ran up his spine with a long low purr of “Well, _if_ we were on a date then maybe, just maybe, we could go on a few of those rides, maybe get a few laughs from the house of horrors.” Yami loved horror rides. “We could play a couple games, maybe I could win you one of those giant stuffed sharks,” Yami loved sharks, considered them warriors of the ocean protecting people from all the squids and octopi and worst of the sea monsters, seals (he didn’t like their giant, soulless eyes like black shiny holes that betrayed their cuteness) hiding deep beneath the surface. “And, if you got hungry, maybe I could buy you one of those cheese stuffed pretzels.”

Yami’s eyes bulged. “Buy,” he blinked, stunned. “As in...With money? Not borrow? Not liberate? Actually _buy_?” Granted Bakura _had_ gotten better when it came petty thefts but he wasn’t exactly what anyone would call rehabilitated. The fact that he was _offering_ alone...

Oh, the shiver that ran up the former king’s spine.

Did it get hotter out?

“I...” Yami looked away trying to compose himself but it was so hard with the thief actually crawling into his lap quirking a smile that promises things.

“And the maze of mirrors looks fun?” Bakura blinked. “We could even make a competition?” He sang the world. Yami always did love those. “Loser buys lunch.”

That certainly sweetened the pot. “I...guess...we...could.”

“Great!” Bakura hopped up snatching the king with him. “Shall we start by riding the roller coasters or should we eat junk food until wet throw up?”

Yami’s face twisted into a smirk. “I want a shark. And I bet I can kick your ass at ring toss!” His eyes were absolutely glittering.

Bakura’s eyes lit up, accepting the challenge. “You’re on, Princess!”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO HAPPY I FINALLY FOUND A PIC THAT I CAN USE IN A DARKSHIPPING FIC! Seriously, in the endless ocean of Yugioh Fanarts there is only a handful of really good dark pics (well least ones i've been able to use anyway) but I figured out a way to use the ones i have saved and locating them on line so I can use a source link for archives! Woohoo! I regret nothing!!!


End file.
